


I'll give you everything I have, I'll teach you everything I know

by whynotcherries



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Killian has to teach Bae how to use the locks on the ship.





	I'll give you everything I have, I'll teach you everything I know

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, really, short, but I thought that at least _someone_ might enjoy reading it anyways, so...

“Oh, _for all that is- god-!_ ” Baelfire practically leans against the lock on the door, trying with all his might to push it into the slot on the other side. 

As he pulls and pushes it, trying to get the pole unstuck from the latch, he begins to wonder if pirate life is really even for him. He’s been here for a while now- at least a few weeks- but he’s still questioning it. All the men on the ship are so… _reckless_.

Finally, after trying for long enough, he turns and sits on the bed next to the door. He leans his head against the wall, tired from trying to just lock the door. 

Suddenly, the door opens. Hence the need to lock it.

He nearly jumps out of his skin and he groans when he sees Killian in the doorway. “Well, now, lad. What seems to be the cause of the language I hear coming from this cabin?” he shoves his way in the door, past the boxes that Bae has stacked up behind the door.

He stands for a second, grinning, before looking back at him. “I see. You’re having an issue with the lack of privacy aboard my fine vessel?” he questions, stepping forwards to move the boxes out of the way, back to where they go under the cabins.

Bae nods, looking over at him, “Clearly.”

Killian turns around, “Well, there’s no need to mouth off, Baelfire. I’ll show you how to lock the doors, alright?” he waits for a response, and Bae nods, “Good. Now, you were trying to use the old locks, if I’m right. However, those rusted over long ago. Now, we use these,” he points to the hooks attached to a loop on the door, with another loop to hook it through on the opposing side of the doorframe. 

Bae nods, looking down at the floor, “That explains why I couldn’t lock it with the old one.”

Killian nods, shrugging and blinking rather quickly, “I suppose you could, but it’d require quite the workout- both locking it and trying to get it unstuck once you’ve done so are exercise enough that I’d allow the men to wait out on practicing with the swords for the day.”

Bae’s eyes go wide, “Wow, it really must take work then,” he states in sarcasm- probably something Killian doesn’t quite understand. 

Speaking of whom; he turns around and looks at Bae, nodding, “That it does,” he smiles at him, staring him in the eye for a minute, “now, how about you try this simpler method, hm? Come on,” he waves over at Bae and he reluctantly stands, walking to come and flip the hook into the loop.

He does it and sighs, “So, I’m sweating for no reason?”

“Aye.”


End file.
